


*insert clever metaphor here*

by Mirror_Face



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character study(?), Death, Introspection, Moments Before Death, Referenced Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Face/pseuds/Mirror_Face
Summary: But nothing could describe what dying felt like.
Kudos: 12





	*insert clever metaphor here*

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, hey. Just so you know, this wasn't planned. It just came to me, it's late, and this is going to be short. I'll update my readers on how my schedule is going when an actually planned oneshot comes out (which should be in a day or so). I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> (Also, what's with me writing Kokichi lately?
> 
> And dead bodies?)
> 
> Warning- some mentioned gore, there are some imagined descriptions in one paragraph.

If Kokichi was in a better position, he would've had some more amusing thoughts about his situation. Maybe something about how Kaito had made the funniest face when he pressed the press's button (some sort of odd mix between a grimace and a look of pure desperation). Or perhaps something about how life really doesn't flash right before your eyes when on the verge of death. Kokichi, however, was in a quite painful situation, one in which he couldn't think amusing thoughts.

Because he was just so god damn tired. It could've been the poison or the mere exhaustion of having to think for way too long. He didn't care though. It didn't matter. Because Kokichi was already dead- or at least a few moments from it. God, why did dying take so long? First it was the slow acting poison, and now the press that refused to speed the hell up. Why wouldn't the world just let him die already?

Was that how it felt for everyone else that had died. Does that happen to every single person who's ever died? Some people may say things like 'it was a fast death' or 'they didn't feel any pain'. But was that even true? Because the world always seemed to slow down when something bad happened. So who's to say that it doesn't happen to dying people? It doesn't matter what actually happened, just what the brain thinks happened.

That was going to happen to him. He'd hear his own bones crack, and his own blood splat. His teeth clink together as metal presses against his face. Brain goo slipping out between the shattered pieces of his skull. A suffocated cat. A bird with a broken neck. Dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead. Dead.

(And the realization hit him, suddenly he was back in reality. About to face his-)

And he started laughing. Laughing, chuckling, chortling. Whatever. There was just so much humor to be found wasn't there? He knew that Kaito was probably looking at him oddly, wondering what could possibly be so funny. Well, why shouldn't he laugh? What wasn't funny about the situation? Because

he was going to die.

He was going to die

He was going to die and he laughed and laughed, until tears rolled down his cheeks and his stomach hurt. And he laughed. Because why the hell not?

He was going to die anyways.

He was already as dead as a-

he was going to die

and

he was going to-

And he couldn't stop laughing. Not until he was (dead).


End file.
